Thirteen
by OtakuWolf
Summary: Quince was raised in district 13, and Celestial was raised in the capital. They are from two different worlds, but they must come together to defeat prezzy Snow. Suprizes in store! A lot better than the summary sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Celestial:**

I walked around the Capital, looking for my brother Cinna. Pangs of nervousness were storming through me; I hadn't seen him since the beginning of the 75th Game, and I was worried. Had President Snow found him? Killed him, even? I wasn't sure if my brother had done anything worth treason, but I know he was never for the capital. Had he said something stupid in public again? I sighed and ran my sky blue-tinted hand through my straight black hair. Maybe he was carried off with the hover-car that disrupted our yearly game? Whatever the cause was, Cinna was _so _going to get it when I found him.

**

* * *

**

Quince:

For some odd reason I've been thinking of my father the past week. I'm not quite sure why I have, I barely remember the old fool. Something tells me something has gone wrong. I have this awful feeling the Capitol has found us, or…knows where we are. I knew he was making a mistake going off with that other woman. Why would he- _Uff!_ I have got to pay attention when I am in the woods. Wait, is that a deer? I better follow it, we need it.

**

* * *

**

Celestial:

I walked into our tidy and fashionable apartment to find it empty. _So he hasn't come home. _I walked into my bedroom and plopped down onto my deep blue, memory foam bed and huffed in frustration. Then a holographic message appeared on my wall.

_Celly, I have escaped the capital, and am in District 13. Destroy this message._

_-Cinna_

I jumped up and started packing.

**

* * *

**

Quince:

_Fwwip. _Right through the buck's heart. Everyone is going to love this. We now have meat, hide for clothes, bones for tools, various organs for containers and such. I run over to the dead deer, lift it over my shoulders, and start to head back to District 13.

"Hey Quince! …Is that a deer?" Primrose, a newbie to 13, who I have grown very close to, runs to me as soon as I reach the edge of 13.

"We need it Prim, you know that as well as anyone." I say, talking in a rather soft, yet stern voice.

She hits my upper arm because that is the highest she can reach, laughing awkwardly, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Greasy Sae, we have meat for your stew today!" I yell up at her tree-shelter. "Primrose is coming up with it now."

"Ah, thank you Quince! You are finally going to taste my hob-famous beef stew!" She yells down waving her wooden spoon, smiling.

"No, Sae, it's actually venison." I correct her

"Once it's in the stew, we call it beef. I thought you'd catch on to that by now." She jokes, after taking the package for Prim. "Well come back soon because word of meat is going to travel fast."

"Now to give this fine hide to- Hello Cinna! Just the man we were going to see." I say, walking over to Cinna, another newbie to 13.

"Oh lovely I can work on my fashions!" He says, giddy.

"Just make sure your "fashions" are wearable and useful, ok?"

"Don't I always?" He laughs and turns around, headed towards Greasy Sae's.

We walk a few trees down. When I notice something about Primrose, some sort of sadness in her face. I wonder why she is sad.

"Primrose Everdeen I have been worried sick! Where have you been young lady?" Prim's mother scolds her.

"I've been with Quincy all day mom. Don't worry." Prim skips along to her mother.

"Hello Ms. Everdeen. I brought you some deer organs because I thought you might make more use of them than me." I say as I walk casually to their tree-shelter. I also slip some of the venison to her. I feel protective of her and Prim, so I help as best I can.

"Oh thank you Quince. I could use these for many things. Would you like to come in for some tea while you're here? You must have had a long day." Ms. Everdeen, I've noticed, can quickly change moods. Maybe all mothers have that ability. You know, to change from being mad at their kids to being happy.

"No, I have to go home, thanks anyway." I say and head to get some of that "beef" stew.

**

* * *

**

HogoshaOtaku: Hola!! Its HogoshaOtaku…obviously…

**OtakuWolf: …you idiot…anyway, we obviously wrote this fanfic together. **

**HO: …MY SHORT NAME SPELLS HO!!! *fume* oh well. Were posting this under OW's penname CUZ SHE HAS NUTHING THERE!!! Mine already has 4 fanfics on it!!**

**OW: YET! Mine has nothing on it –yet-. Besides that point, shouldn't we tell them who writes who or something?**

**HO: I write Celestial. Im not actually girly, so writing like I'm from the capital is hard…bear with me!!**

**OW: and I write Quince. For reference….I am not now, nor shall I ever be a male! (Yeah that's right Kuki...I am a girl!!!)**

**HO: so pleez give us ideas in reviews!! And tell us if you see anything we need to fix or if you liked it.**

**OW: No flames!!! Flames are rude, and I do not care for them. Trust me, if you dare flame I will make your fanfic life a not-so-pleasant time.**

**HO: though I agree, don't scare the readers!!**

**Until next Chapter,**

**HogoshaOtaku & OtakuWolf**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own!

* * *

**Celestial:**

_Sigh_. Hover-car traffic is flat out _awful_ these days. I had my large backpack shrunk down and in my pocket, and I was trying to hitch a hover-cab. When I was finally able to flag one down, the miserable driver asked me where I was going. I told him to take me to the Panem Central Station, and in reply he told me the fortune of money I owed him. I handed it over ruefully, and then we were off.

We finally got down to the station, and I bolted out of the cab faster than a mockingjay from a tracker jacker. I bought one ticket to District 11, and the ticket robot eyed me like something in last month's garbage disposal. I shrugged and made my way to the large metal train, taking my seat. I twirled my dark hair between my fingers boredly, and my purple eyes stared back at me from the window. Then someone took a seat next to me, and I rolled my eyes. He was maybe 16, with wild-'n-wavy white hair and red eyes. My friends and I called people like him Cappies, because they're so into the capital's way of life, and mainly because they're full of themselves.

"Hey darlin', I'd say God bless you, but it looks like he already has!" Wink wink nudge.

Yup. Totally full of himself.

I rolled my eyes to stare out the window again. This was going to be a _long _ride.

**

* * *

**

Quince:

"Hail, Meat-Provider, Lord of District 13!" Gale, the only person other than Prim that I am extremely close to, greets me by waving his spoon as I enter Sae's.

"I'm glad someone around here actually understands my all-powerful mightiness." I punch him in the arm, as a friend would do. "But on a more serious note, Gale, something has gone horribly wrong for you." I say and pause.

"What's goin' on, Quince?" Gale totally buys it.

"This is the third time I've come home with meat and you haven't!" I say laughing, "You need to step up your game, buddy."

"Yeah, just shut it and eat your stew." Gale says, disappointed but cheerful.

Cinna, behind the stew pot, throws me a spoon as I sit down next to Gale.

"Nice catch." Cinna says, walking over to our table with two bowls of hot stew. He hands one to me and takes a seat. "Did you two ever notice how much you look alike?"

Gale and I eye each other up and down, like we're mirror images. A long pause passes before anyone says a word. Then, finally, Gale speaks. "Holy crap! Dude, we _do_ look alike. Well not exactly, you remind me of Katniss, my old friend, but Cinna is right."

**

* * *

**

Celestial:

When the train finally stopped at District 11, (3 days later, might I add) I had met more Cappies than I had ever wanted to know. I almost got jumped in my sleep on the first night by my lovely train-seat buddy. Gag. The last day had been lovely and peaceful though, considering that Cappies wouldn't go anywhere near where I was headed. I was headed where no Capital man had entered!! Other than Effie Trinket, of course.

I stepped out of the exit and onto the dry, dusty dirt…which is extremely dirty. I leaned down to roll my pant-legs up. When I looked up again, just about every eye in the orchard was focused on me. Unwillingly and accidentally, I flinched at the sight of their sad, sullen, malnourished, and now surprised faces. I grinned sheepishly and asked to no one in particular;

"Which way to District 12?"

**

* * *

**

Quince:

I had thought about what Cinna had discovered while we ate in a rather awkward silence. My thoughts were mostly about the girl Gale had mentioned, Katniss. Who was this Katniss and why does the name sound familiar? I decided to ask, no harm in it right? That's what I thought, anyway.

"Who's the Katniss girl?"

Gale almost burst into tears when I mentioned the girl. I bet she was, or is, his girlfriend. That's just a little odd. My best friend's girlfriend looks exactly like me, according to him anyway.

"I'd rather not talk about her." Gale said, now in a full-blown sob.

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering." I say, and put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him as best I could.

Right then Cinna leaned over and whispered something in my ear, "Come to my tree-shelter tomorrow and I'll explain."

**

* * *

**

HO: Whew. Hard stuff man, hard stuff. XD Did you know 70% of gay marriages start with a hand on the shoulder?? I see Quince and Gale have hit it off lovingly. ;-P hahaha!!

**OW: Ha. Ha. Ha. That's sooo funny…so why do you always have to diss my writing, dude? Pfft whatever you're just jealous of who gets with Quince. (which is a total suprize) XD**

**HO: …….WHAAAT?!?! Tell meee!!! T'aimes moi, n'est pas tu?? Right?!?! Jeez……whatever!! Haha. Thanx to all the wonderful, lovely, and amazing reviewers, favoriters, and alerters!!**

**OW: *had to have you translate the French* Of course I love you, but it's still a secret. …What she said about all the peeps.**

**Peace 'til next time!**

**HogoshaOtaku and OtakuWolf **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own…like before XD **

* * *

**Quince:**

It was about 6am when Madge woke me from my dreams, shaking my shoulder violently.

"Quince, we must be leaving soon if we are going to meet Katniss and Peeta as soon as they arrive!" She said in her usual soft voice, which was weird since she was practically jumping on me!

"Whaa-" I rubbed my eyes and sat up, "Why are we leaving so early? It's not even light out."

She took hold of my arm and yanked me out of bed. Then, while walking to my clothes basket explained, "Well we mustn't keep them waiting. How would you feel if you were arriving somewhere new and you had to wait for someone to greet you?"

"I wouldn't feel bad about that. I would feel bad if I made my hosts get up early on a break-day, and wait in the cold for me, not knowing when I would arrive." I laughed, and she threw a sweatshirt and a pair of cleaner jeans at my face.

"Well that's you, and I think you are the only person here who thinks that way. Just because you don't have manners doesn't mean the others and I don't!" Her tone gets a bit harsh as she turns around to let me change.

I change, and then throw my old jeans at her. She gets a bit upset, I can tell, but she tries to hide it with a smile. We both laugh, and I give her a huge bear hug.

As we go to leave I go to the side of the opening and bow with my hand out like a butler, "Lovely ladies first Madge."

"Haha, why thank you Quince," She says as she curtsies and walks out and climbs down the ladder. I follow quickly behind.

* * *

**Celestial:**

My arrival at District 11 was an awkward one. According to the people that lived there, my straight black hair, purple eyes, and light blue skin was strange. But to me, they were strange. Strangely normal, gaunt, and kind of…ugly. The children were abnormally thin, scarred, and calloused. The adults were the same except that they were wrinkly. Which is something you don't see very often were I came from. But they were all very welcoming. Just a little timid.

I talked to the mayor of the town. He told me that District 12 was to the west, where the train had been heading.

"But the train doesn't go that way anymore." He said sadly, looking elsewhere. I decided to press on the matter.

"Why not?"

"District 12 was annihilated by the capital maybe…a month and a half ago."

I was appalled. I mean, I knew that Panem sucked and that President Snow was an arse, but to completely destroy another District…? I was officially glad that I left.

I thanked him for his time and direction, and he politely said goodbye. He offered me a basket of apples for my trip, and I accepted. I headed to the newly destroyed District.

* * *

**Quince:**

"You ready to meet Catnip?" Gale asked me as I landed on the ground from my jump off the ladder. After a little nudge from Cinna he added, "And Haymitch and Peeta of course. Heh heh "

I looked at Madge, then scanned the crowd with a puzzled look, "Who's Catnip?" I ask.

Cinna sighed and explained that 'Catnip' was Gale's nickname for Prim's older sister, Katniss. They all chimed in with millions of compliments about Katniss. When they started to talk about Peeta, I noticed Gale sort of pout. I wonder what Gale has against Peeta, he seemed like a cool guy. I also learned this Haymitch guy was an alcoholic. Haha, one week in 13 will cure him of _that._

"People are we going to go get them or stand here and talk until they show up?" Gale was really excited to see this 'Catnip'.

"Okay, let's move out!" I say, in a very odd way, grab Madge's arm, and start walking. Gale follows immediately, but it takes the others, who were wrapped up in the conversation, a bit to notice we were leaving. They caught up after a minute of running.

* * *

**Celestial:**

2 days of walking and I was already fatigued and dirty. All the food was pretty much gone, but I still had a bit of water…I checked my bag. Only 3 bottles left. I turned my trudging into speed-walking, hoping to get there soon.

Suddenly, I tripped. I wasn't sure over what, but I face-planted into dirt, and it _hurt_. I winced and rubbed my nose with new dirt smeared over my face. Oh, what I would give for a shower!

I got up and brushed my pants off, suddenly realizing that I was on a dirt path. I followed it for a few hours until I saw a clearing up ahead. I jogged toward the opening in the trees, only to find…

'_District 12.'_

The whole place was a big pile of ash, with some skeletons of old houses still standing, and now crumbling. Smoke still rose from some places as the wind went by.

_They really killed this place._

I found some old charred belongings as I randomly kicked around. A little doll, a book, a shirt.

Then I found something else.

When I saw it, I ran from the District as fast as I could, willing my legs to go faster and get me away. Right then, I finally knew that the Capital was wrong and hateful.

I found human remains. _Family _remains. At the table, in the living room. _Child _remains. In their bed, on the floor.

I wiped new-found tears and ran faster, all the more determined to get to 13.

* * *

**OW: So as you can tell…this is a short chapter, sorry but it was late and we were **_**tired.**_

**HO: Yeah, we were swimming…in January!!! You're jealous.**

**OW: …But we were inside…we aren't that crazy.**

**HO: SHHHH!!! Don't tell 'em that!! Haha…anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**OW: And please, feel free to ya know, review, cuz when the only people reviewing are your friends, you don't know if it is really that good…just sayin.**

**HO: Yeah, it's so simple!! The button is right at the bottom of the page!!**

**OW: We'll make it even more simple this ONE chapter… just write 'yay' if you like it, and 'nay' if you don't.**

**HO: …Yea, sure.**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**HogoshaOtaku and the one and only, the bestest of the best, OtakuWolf (heartchu HO)**

**HO: YOU ***************!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

**Celestial:**

The tears would not leave, so I let them be. Frankly, I didn't mind. They washed a lot of the caked dirt away. I was fine with that. I walked with a renewed force, hoping to get the images of innocent people, now long dead, put of my head. I tripped a lot and continued to be abused by the woods, but I was determined to get to District 13. I wanted to see live people, and I wanted to see my brother.

More than anything, I wanted revenge on the Capital.

**

* * *

**

Quince:

We walked. It seemed like forever before we reached the field that Gale said was where they were going to meet us. We got there. It was just in time too, because as soon as all of us got into the clearing, this hovercraft thing came flying down.

It startled me. Everyone else just stood there, smiling and waving. I was squeezing Madge's hand, ready to meet these new people.

They looked like any ordinary family – one parent and two siblings. I knew they weren't. As soon as the door shut, the girl, who I assume to be Katniss, ran to Gale. They wouldn't stop hugging until the others reached our group.

"Katniss," Gale smiled as he said her name, "Peeta, Haymitch, this is Quince. He is great! You'll love him."

They all smiled at me and shook my hand. I, as Madge says every day, don't have good manners and just nodded in reply.

"Well I'm tired from the awful trip. I could really use some spirits, too. Why don't you show us where you live, Quince?" Haymitch said, walking towards the treeline.

"Whoa! Haymitch! You should probably wait for the people who know this place well, so they can lead." Peeta ran over to stop Haymitch.

I kissed Madge's cheek, let go of her hand and went to catch up to the two of them.

As soon as I caught up with them and turned around to see if the group was coming, a strange, dark figure came rushing out from the treeline.

**

* * *

**

Celestial:

I walked for hours, but this time, there were no need for days of walking. I stumbled out of the trees and into a large clearing, swearing and trying to pull leaves out of my unusually knotted hair. I _really_ wanted to cry.

I looked up when I heard gasps and murmurs from a large group of people. To my surprise, there were a lot of people, normal, scraggly looking people, surrounding a Capital hovercraft. No one was scared of the flying machine, so I guessed no Cappies were here.

"Umm…hello. I'm Celestial. Are you…District 13?"

**

* * *

**

Quince:

Cinna ran out of the crowd and hugged the girl. The really weird girl hugged him back. It was odd. I wonder why Cinna would hug a Cappie.

They walked back to the group, holding hands and smiling.

"Ok Cinna you've got some ex-"he cut me off. "Everybody, this is my sister. She's going to be staying with us in 13."

That one introduction was going to change my life.

**

* * *

**

HO: Sorry it took us so extremely long. We're easily sidetracked, okay?!

**OW: Yeah…and we finally did. So stop complaining!**

**HO: And sorry for not typing much. There'll be more next time ^-^**

**OW: Don't be sorry….every story has that little chapter that totally ties things together. This is ours. They can deal.**

**HO: Yeah!! Celestial's awesome, so HAH!!**

**OW: …She looks weird… but that's for another chapter~**

**HO: Rawr. From now on, so our characters can interact, OW's (Quince) writing will be bold and mine (Celestial) will be normal.**

**OW: Thank you, and goodnight! (or morning or whatever)**

**HO: Plz review!!**

**Until Later,**

**HogoshaOtaku and OtakuWolf**


End file.
